1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rail for installation between opposing surfaces, and particularly to a rail adaptable for easy installation in bathtub and shower stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every year a number of people are injured in slips and falls in bathtub and shower stalls. This is due not only to the slick nature of the tile and porcelain floor surfaces when wet and soapy, but also to the lack of a firm handhold in most every bathtub and shower stall. Attempts have been made to provide hand rails for bathtub and shower stalls, but these have usually resulted in products which are either unsafe to use or expensive to manufacture and install.
It would be desirable to provide a hand rail assembly for bathtub and shower stalls which is easily yet securely mounted in most any bathtub or shower stall. The hand rail should be strong enough to support the weight of average or heavier persons. The hand rail should also be resistant to deterioration in the humid environment of the bathroom. The hand rail should be capable of easy and inexpensive installation, while insuring safety. It would also be desirable if such a hand rail could be manufactured with relatively few parts, and thus relatively inexpensively. The hand rail would preferably be aesthetically pleasing so as not to detract from the bathroom decor.
Several patents have been directed to apparatus for mounting poles or rods for various purposes. Mercereau, U.S. Pat. No. 278,721 discloses a mounting for a curtain pole in which two end brackets are provided, one with a circular end piece B and another end piece C being formed similarly to piece B but made in two sections. The upper section is attached to the end of the pole A and the lower section is attached to the side D of the window casing. The curtain pole thus mounted presents an even appearance with both joints looking substantially the same.
Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 544,166, shows a holder for a curtain pole in which a socket B receives on end of the pole and a socket C receives the other end of the pole. A locking-sleeve G with locking grooves d cooperates with the socket C and studs e to secure the pole to the socket C.
Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,430 discloses a cornice mounting for shower curtains in which a bracket 13 is mounted to the wall by suitable means such as screws. A bar 11 is positioned such that its ends are set up against the underface of a bracket leg 24 of the bracket 13. An anchoring member 12 is shifted so as to overlap the legs and the bar 11. Tightening a set screw 32 fixes the unit in position.
Racina, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,344 discloses a jump cup for holding a cross bar for horse jumping or the like in which a dowel 120 secures a bracket 50 to a support post. The bracket 50 includes a curved plate 20 which receives an end of the cross bar.
Meagher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,683 discloses a socket block for poles, especially those that are used in supporting tobacco leaves that are hung up to dry or cure. The block 3 has a socket opening in the side thereof extending to the top. A lower portion of the socket has a concave semi-cylindrical shape. The socket is adapted to receive a pole through the top thereof by a twisting movement around either side of the opening. A twisting movement around the shoulder causes the pole to be received in a lower concave of the opening.
Vanderveld, U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,177 discloses a universal mounting for hang rods which includes bracket 3 terminating in an arch-shaped section 4. A cylindrical ring 5 has a continuous annular inwardly extending flange 6 which engages an end of a tubular hang rod 8. An inclined tapered flange 7 of the ring 5 engages the section 4 of the flange 3.
Mestel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,719 discloses a bracket for supporting a hanger rod of a display fixture. A supporting bracket 7 has a supporting pin 18 which is adapted to be engaged in openings 11 of a supporting strip.
Koering, U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,305 discloses a towel bar which is mounted within brackets, a spring member 7 retaining the bar within the bracket.